Make a wish
by Acro111
Summary: Mimi is bored, Dimentio is bored. They both want something more from the other. I'm not good at summeries


A DimentioxMimi fanfic. This is my first official one so yeah.

In this Mimi is 16 and Dimentio is 18.

Disclaimer: I do Not repeat Do NOT own Super Paper Mario or its characters.

Walking the castle was boring so naturally Mimi was bored. It had been ten (10) years since Mario defeated Count Bleck. Count and Tippi survived and moved to the castle, they invited all of Count's minions to live with them in the big castle. She tried going shopping but shockingly she didn't have fun wasting Nastasia's credit card. She tried writing in her diary but she couldn't find it. She tried texting her friends but they didn't answer. Mimi was bored and when she was bored she got angry. She turned around and was about to walk towards her room when she ran into Dimentio. They had both grown out of their old attire. Dimentio now wore just black suits but the masked stayed, Mimi wore her hair loose or in a ponytail and she now wore jeans and tee-shirts.

Dimentio was shocked she had turned around and fell out of the air flat onto his face.

Mimi sighed heavily and held out her hand to him.

"What are you doing dear Mimi roaming the castle?" he said taking her hand and pulling himself up.

"I'm bored golly what were you doing following me."

"Like yourself I too am bored so I-"

"You were stalking me. Great." she said before moving around him, but he caught her by her shoulder.

"No I wasn't stalking you I was simply following you to see what you were doing like a-"

"Okay I don't need your life history of stalking." Mimi said not wanting to talk to him.

Annoyed she tried to again walk around Dimentio but he wouldn't have that, he caught her by the waist and held Mimi with her back to his chest.

"I was not stalking you." he whisper seductively in her ear.

Mimi was screaming in her head.

'_This is so wrong, he's a big meanie to the count and me' _one side of her said.

'_Yes but this feels right. Why does it feel so right?' _the other side said.

'_cause you dreamed of this when he first read you diary!' _the first snapped.

"Please let me go." Mimi said in a small voice. Dimentio, after a while, slowly did let go of her. When she didn't move Dimentio wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Mimi turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's wrong dear Mimi? You're usually the one to cheer others up and end boredom." Dimentio said stroking her hair.

"I'm just confused." She said half true. Lately she had been getting bored a lot more often and she would fine herself roaming the halls or the castle. Her thoughts of Dimentio had changed over the years just afraid to confess to him and herself. From hating each other to being friends to being in a brother sister relationship. But Mimi wanted it to be more she was just afraid.

'_Stupid teen years.' _she thought.

"Well," Dimentio's refined voice brought her back, "How about we end both our boredoms?" he said letting go of her.

"Like what?" Mimi said realizing how warm he was compared to the castle temperature.

"How about we go out?" He said.

Mimi turned pink, realizing his mistake he also turned pink.

'_Thank god Mimi can't see though.' _Dimentio thought.

"Um like as friends?" Mimi asked.

"Uh yes. Yes just as friends." Dimentio said but he wanted desperately to say _'no as more I've wanted more since, since forever.' _But he knew she would just laugh and never speak to him again.

So they agreed to just walk in some dimension called Earth.

At midnight they both meet at the front of the castle. Dimentio and Mimi were dressed in the dimensions clothes. Dimentio in a black hoodie, black converse and baggy jeans, Mimi in a tight fitting yellow shirt, showing her hourglass body, a purple jacket, black sneakers, and blue skinny jeans.

"So are you ready to go?" Mimi asked.

"Yes." Dimentio said. They both teleported to Earth and appeared in a cold alleyway.

* * *

After walking in a comfortable silence Dimentio spoke,

"So what were things like while I was in the Underwhere?"

"Quiet, very quiet almost scary quiet." Mimi replied.

"Anything happen?" He asked just to hear her voice.

"Not much besides O'chunks asking Nastasia out." They both laughed at this, Dimentio's true laugh scared Mimi.

"What?" he said looking at her.

"Nothing it's just I've never heard your real laugh. It's better than your fake laugh."

"Ah ha ha ha ha." Dimentio said to annoy her.

"Stop." she said punching him in the arm, hard.

They laughed again.

"It seems so peaceful here." Mimi said looking up at the stars. Dimentio looked over at Mimi and smiled beneath his mask.

'_She's so beautiful.' _he thought, _'She deserves a better friend than me.'_

"Oh! Dimentio look!" she said taking his hand and pointing up to the stars. He looked up and saw a shooting star.

"Make a wish dear Mimi." he said.

After a while she let go of Dimentio's hand and turned red.

"Did it come true?" he asked she just shrugged.

He thought she looked cute that way. He turned her around by the waist, surprising her, and in one swift movement he had taken his mask off and pressed his lips to hers. He was shocked that he did that but was even more shocked when Mimi didn't pull away and kissed back.

A few minutes later they let go to catch their breath and pressed their foreheads together.

"It just did." Mimi said grinning. Causing Dimentio to grin as well.


End file.
